Crystal Skies
by Fuse Eternity and Blue Lady
Summary: The Senshi find themselves fighting for their lives when Diamond's long lost twin brother, misled by the Wiseman, arrives at Earth with his generals for revenge.
1. Diomande

Crystal Skies, by Blue Lady and Fuse Eternity  
  
Summary: The Senshi find themselves fighting for their lives when Diamond's long lost twin brother, misled by the Wiseman, arrives at Earth with his generals for revenge.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance {Much to Fuse Eternity's chagrin}  
  
Disclaimer: None of us owns Sailor Moon otherwise we would be too busy spending money buying more books and SM comics to read and therefore would not have time to write this piece of fanfiction. The characters, (at least the new ones), and plot belong to us. ~Everything else exclusively belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is Blue Lady. My first duo fic with Fuse Eternity! Anyways, I hope I can get F.E. to contribute more since F.E. writes way better; the only problem is that F.E. hates pairings of any kind.  
  
Timeline: A few months after the defeat of the Dark Moon Family in Sailor Moon R.  
  
[Prologue written by: Blue Lady]  
  
[+] Prologue [+]  
  
In a far away galaxy was a planet shrouded in eternal darkness, hence the name Dark Nemeses. The planet itself seemed to be desolate and baren, abandoned twenty years ago during the Invasion. At the north end of the ruined city of Darkena was the palace of the former rulers of Dark Nemeses, the NegaMoon Family. There didn't seem to be any sign of life anywhere on this desolate planet, but if one were to look closely, they would see a tall cloaked figure, standing one of the higher windows, staring thoughtfully into the distance.  
  
Diomande peered out the window of the throne room, drumming his fingers impatiently against the window sill. It had been more than three fortnights since they had left to search for his brothers. He had arrived on Dark Nemeses more than half a year ago with his generals and seer from the planet of L'Kerian. Upon arrival, he hadn't been surprised to see the planet devoid of all life; and so he had decided to set up his Headquarters at his former home. He had sent out three of his generals, Chrysolite, Ionite and Rhodonite to search for the whereabouts of his lost family, namely, his twin and younger brother, Diamond and Sapphire.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, he greeted his friend and the leader of the Generals, Rubellite. "What news do you bring Rubellite?" Diomande asked, no demanded, briskly, not bothering to turn and face his kneeling general. Rubellite sighed wearily, and remained kneeled on the cold floor. "None as of yet. We have not been able to locate your brothers..."  
  
At that particular moment, the rest of Diomande's generals, Chrysolite, Rhodonite and Ionite arrived. "Prince Diomande. We have news on the whereabouts of Princes Diamond and Sapphire."  
  
Upon hearing this, Diamande whirled around, finally facing his generals. His icy-blue eyes danced with anticipation at the news, though his glare was cold. "Where are they?"  
  
Rhodonite glanced at the other generals before replying: "I'm afraid that they are no more, your highness."  
  
"WHAT?!" Diomande's voice was loud, and filled with anger, as he glared at each of his generals in turn, eyes blazing with fury. "EXPLAIN!" He barked loudly, positively seething with anger and both hands curled up into fists by his side.  
  
His general cringed slightly at this, but his head remained bowed.  
  
Forcing himself to calm down, Diomande said in a quieter voice, "How did this happen?"  
  
"While we were doing a search of a planet known as Earth, we made contact with an individual known as Wiseman. He claims that he was with your brothers during their last minutes. It appears that they were brutally slaughtered by a group of witches known as the Sailor Scouts during a fierce battle."  
  
Diomande slammed his fist against the wall. "The only family I had left, and I'm too late to save them." he said angrily, more to himself then the other people in the room.  
  
He turned back the his generals, "We will set out for Earth as soon as possible, and then I shall have my revenge for the deaths of my brothers.  
  
I'll make sure the Sailor Scouts pay dearly for this." Diomande's voice was a bare whisper, filled with the cold fury and menace that shone in his eyes as well; his generals exchanged a knowing nod and swept wordlessly out of the room, to make preparations.  
  
******************************************  
  
I know this is short - I usually write longer, but as I mentioned in my other fanfic's I got this mysterious case of a semi-writer's block in which my ability to write anything worth reading and long is a bit impaired. Seriously now, tell me, err..um..US what you think.  
  
Next chapter will be written by: Fuse Eternity  
  
REVIEW! Damnit REVIEW! lol. Or else we won't get the first chapter up, and mark my words no one wants that to happen! Sailor Moon-y goodness to come. 


	2. The Assault Begins

Crystal Skies, by Blue Lady and Fuse Eternity  
  
Summary: The Senshi find themselves fighting for their lives when Diamond's long lost twin brother, mislead by the Wiseman, arrives at Earth with his generals for revenge.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs exclusively to Takeuchi Naoko, as well as other associated companies. Nothing but the plot and any new characters belong to us.  
  
Author's Note: Aah alright people! ^^ This is Fuse Eternity (F.E.) speaking. I apologize in advance for the lateness of this first chapter. Yes, I already know that this will take a long time to be posted. *shrugs* I'm naturally lazy and I procrastinate. A lot. Don't expect much from me eh? *lol*  
  
Timeline: A few months after the defeat of the Dark Moon Family in Sailor Moon R.  
  
[Chapter One written by: Fuse Eternity]  
  
~Text~ Denotes time passing or a sequence of actions currently taking place.  
  
[+] Chapter 1 [+]  
  
~It is Miss Haruna's last class on a Friday afternoon.~  
  
"Usagi!" yelled Miss Haruna, furious once again as she caught the immutable blonde laying with her head on the desk, fast asleep. "What have I told you about sleeping in my class? You just earned yourself another detention!"  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Usagi, blinking her eyes furiously to force herself awake and yawning widely without bothering to cover her mouth.  
  
"She was so close too," whispered Makoto to Ami. "There's only 5 minutes left in the class." Makoto giggled and with a flourish finished the stick- figure drawing of Usagi with her head down on the desk, snoring with her mouth wide open.  
  
Ami just sighed, "At least the NegaMoon Family is gone now. Hopefully all of us will be able to get a few more hours of sleep." She quickly bent over her work when Miss Haruna's sharp gaze travelled to her side of the room. It would tarnish Ami's perfect record to be caught talking out of turn in class.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
The class filed out of the classroom slowly, chattering and laughing amongst themselves. Usagi sat in her desk and mournfully watched as her friends slowly disappeared out of sight, down the hallways and no doubt to their respective homes.  
  
She sighed heavily and opened her notebook to a fresh page to draw, only to find Miss Haruna's shadow looming over her ominously. "Usagi, this is the fifth time this week that you've been caught sleeping." Her foot tapped against the floor with a sharp -tak tak, arms folded over her chest; she glared down at Usagi as though daring the girl to disagree.  
  
Usagi merely shrugged, replying with yet another large yawn, "Sorry Miss Haruda, I've just been really tired lately. Too much homework from your classes I guess." She giggled, just barely missing the hand which had descended to try and smack her on the head.  
  
"That's HA-RU-NA! Not Haruda!" Miss Haruna was furious and practically spitting flames at the frivolous Usagi who had to try very hard to smother her giggles.  
  
{Fuse Eternity's random useless note: Usagi is making fun of Miss Haruna when she says "Haruda" instead of "Haruna." ~~~ "Sakura-da Haru-da" means cherry blossoms. A play with words... a.. pun. *nod nod* ^.^}  
  
"An essay, young lady, on why you should not sleep in class, disturb the class, or be disrespectful to your teacher. Two pages, both sides." Miss Haruna snapped irritably, walking back to her desk and sitting down to mark papers with a large, red ink pen. "Melvin.. another 100%" She muttered, checking with a large, exaggerated gesture, on the paper and casting it aside. This went on for quite some time as she continued to mark, and mark, and mark, while Usagi worked on her essay.  
  
"No, no that won't work." "Oh! no, that's such a bad idea. Think Usagi, think!" Whispered comments such as these could be heard coming from Usagi's desk as she alternated between scribbling and berating herself to think of new ideas. Her writings only covered half a page and it was well after four o'clock already: For the past hour she had been snoozing unnoticed at her desk and so now tried to make up for lost time. This was exceedingly difficult as her mind seemed to have shut down sometime during the last half hour, and all she could focus on was that ticking clock; willing it to go faster distracted her terribly.  
  
~One hour later~  
  
"I AM FINISHED!" Usagi lept up from her desk, waving the papers over her head jubilantly like a black-dotted flag of victory. In doing so her left foot caught behind the metal chair and she tipped forward, arms flailing around like windmills before she crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. This caused Miss Haruna to start, glaring sternly at her with flaming eyes. "Usagi! What are you doing? If you are finished then hand it in! I want to get home too." Miss Haruna snapped irritably as she walked from behind her desk, stopping once she reached Usagi and stooping to retrieve the papers. Usagi, grumbling, got up and dusted herself off, looking expectantly at Miss Haruna.  
  
"Alright, you may go, but next time don't fall asleep again." Miss Haruna gave a resigned sigh; the earth had a better chance of changing its orbit than Usagi not sleeping in class. With a loud WHOOP! Usagi snatched up her knapsack and ran for the door, though not before uttering a hurried "Thanks Miss Haruda! See you on Monday!" "HARUNA!" Was the angry reply to Usagi's quip before the girl disappeared out of the classroom, bag bouncing crazily behind her.  
  
~A massive spaceship is headed for earth, disguised cleverly as a large meteor. Various observation windows peer out from craggy peaks on the supposed meteor. Diomande is peering thoughtfully out of one, while his generals rest in the Deep-sleep chambers.~  
  
"Sailor Scouts.. I will exact my revenge on you brats." He whispered in a frenzied voice, chanting it like a mantra over and over again under his breath. "And when I do you will pay for the decemation of my family." Behind him was a giant computer screen on which statistics of the Sailor Scouts continuously flashed: Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and a variety of others known to be associated with the Scouts.  
  
Through a miraculous discovery in computer technology everyone who donned a mask to fight the forces of evil had been unmasked: Everyone. Diomande had commited all of them to memory during his long journey towards Earth: Their weaknesses and strengths, as well as a large array of other information.  
  
~The 'meteor' is slowly floating towards the earth. It is cloaked so that radars in space and on earth cannot locate it. The giant ship comes to a stop at a relatively close distance away from earth and sensory devices are sent out from a slot in the meteor to scout the surrounding space.~  
  
Diomande nodded his assent as his newly-awakened generals walked to their respective posts, setting up equipment and checking guages. "We will stop here and begin our assault on the Sailor Scouts at once. Set everything up accordingly. I am going to go plan the first wave of attacks." Diomande glanced to each of his generals in turn, then swept coldly out of the room, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
He walked slowly down the twisting corridors, musing silently to himself with a mad gleam in his eyes. A large door stood near the end of one particularly long hallway, the inscription at eye-level reading: War Room. It was through here that Diomande stopped, pressing his hand against the panel to gain entrance. He shut the door behind himself, instructing the room's AI that no one should enter the room without express consent from him.  
  
The room was sparsely furnished, only a few long couches placed at the corners and various chairs all over the room. In the middle was a large table, on top of which there was a large monitor and various mapping equipment. Several cabinets stood out of the way at the corners, bolted to the floor and all locked. Towards one of these Diomande walked, producing a minute key out of one of his pockets. He slipped it into a tiny nondescript crevice, muttering a password into the slot as he turned the miniature key. "Hello Prince Diomande." Came the robotic voice of a woman, a small hidden compartment sliding out. A package wrapped in velvet lay inside, protected by a glowing green dome that acted as a shield for the contents inside.  
  
"AI please lower the shield." Diomande said calmly, reaching inside once the dome had been lowered. He carefully removed the package from its soft bed within the compartment and slipped the small drawer back to where it had been, tucking the key back to where he had extracted it from. Walking to a nearby couch he sat down, slowly removing the velvet bag to reveal a large collection of beads in a shimmering crystal case, each sparkling with a different colored light.  
  
"Aah, my Gem warriors." Diomande whispered as he carefully removed the cover and chose a green-glowing bead, holding it between thumb and forefinger. "Awaken Kayou! Awaken and help to carry out my revenge against the Sailor Scouts!" Diomande laughed as the bead pulsated with an even stronger glow, slipping out of his hand and onto the floor. It began to expand and became a mass of shimmering green, filling out into a roughly human-sized pod in the shape of a large oval. The glow subsided and the pod slowly contracted, relaxing into a large lutos leaf on which a woman sat with her legs crossed.  
  
Her hair was a curling mass of rich forest green, done up in a thick braid that fell below her waist and curled up, with strands of hair that fell down to her cheeks and curled to the sides. Her skin was a pale shade of green and had one looked close enough they would have seen that even her lips shined with an opaque green light. Armor embossed with golden leaves wrapped around her body: gauntlets, gloves, chestplates and boots made of a durable metal all carved with varying versions of lotus flowers and leaves. A four-pointed weapon had been strapped to her back by a thick rope of pale red lotus flowers, gleaming dangerously under the light of the room.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes Kayou regarded Diomande gravely, her lips pursed into a slight pout. "What is it that you wish of me Master Diomande?" Her voice was soft yet definitely not human, posessing a strange rustling quality like wind combing through a large array of leaves, or flowers. Strangely her eyes were not black but a sheer mass of green, pupils a slit of dark red that seemed to glow almost, making her glance an unsettling one.  
  
Diomande stood and beckoned for her to follow, stopping by one of the observation windows inside the War Room. "Go down to Earth and find the one they call Sailor Moon. Destroy her: do not return until your mission is accomplished Kayou." His tone was final and deadly as he continued to stare down at the gently moving earth. "A pod is ready for you in the launch port. Go now and remember, destroy her using any means necessary."  
  
Kayou made a low bow and stepped out of the room, quickly disappearing down the corridor in a path of green and a rush of noise. Moments later in the War Room Diomande's gaze followed a smaller version of his ship fly past, its trajectory set for one place: earth and Usagi.  
  
~On earth a muffled crash can be heard as a mysterious meteorite falls into a stretch of woodlands, breaking into two halves. People cannot hear it or see it, though when the dust clears the figure of a woman steps out of the middle of both halves, wielding a four-pointed weapon.~  
  
"Usagi... you'd better watch out for the Warrior of Earth...." She laughed nastily, quickly blending and disappearing amongst the abundant flora and fauna of the forest...  
  
= = = == = = = == = = =  
  
[+] CLIFFIE! YAHOOOOO!! (No affiliation with Yahoo! (tm) )  
  
Next chapter will be written by: -Undecided-  
  
REVIEW or else no story! *Threatens* oO 


End file.
